


Of Kings and Pawns and Bishops

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chess, F/M, First Time, Starfleet Academy, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a friendly game of chess between Teacher and Student. As her skill started to grow, so did the intensity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kings and Pawns and Bishops

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Trek or its characters.  
>  **A/N:** Inspired by [this NSFW picture](http://vickyslookingatporn.tumblr.com/post/45462211804) on the tumblr dash of my nsfw blog. That blog was inspired by the jim_and_bones comm where they post pics and users write comment fic to those pics, I look at pics on tumblr as my muse.

It started out as a friendly game. Each week after her classes at the Academy, Nyota Uhura would partake in chess lessons. She had always been interested in the game and Starfleet offered some after school classes. On some days, fellow students would tutor. On others, actual Starfleet instructors would come in. Nyota always picked the days when Lt. Commander Spock took to tutoring. 

She noticed that he never seemed to take their games seriously. Why would he when she offered no challenge? At the end of each game he would give her pointers and tell her which areas she could improve upon. Nyota would read up on the game during her off time and study classic tournament games. Week after week her game started to improve. Spock's demeanor changed with her improvement, leaning in during the games versus casually sitting. Sometimes she would catch him smirking, a minute up turn at the corner of his lips when she made an impressive move.

As the challenge grew, so did the intensity. It didn't bother her that he started to study her, locking eyes with her, studying her posture as if trying to read her next move. She would meet his gaze head on, leaning in and holding his eyes. The game seemed to go on for an eternity.  The majority of it consisting of locked gazes with few moves being made on the board. It was turning into a match of the minds and Nyota had no idea what his next move would be let along her own.

Each long and drawn out match was frustrating for Nyota. She had been crushing on this man for as long as she could remember. Each week he sat across from her looking ever so handsome in his dark instructor uniform. She would often find herself distracted by the graceful movements of his hands and think about his long slender fingers as they touched the chess pieces. She liked how his eye brows would raise given certain moves or the occasional flick of his tongue against his lower lip when he was thinking of strategy.

Nyota shifted in her chair and crossed and uncrossed her legs. She could see Spock with his fingers laced, staring at her intently, waiting on her next move so that he could pounce like the predator that he was. Nyota idly fondled the bishop, her fingers moving along the rounded tip and then down the body as she contemplated her next move.  It was after hours and all the students had gone home for the night. Spock stayed behind since he was an instructor and trusted to close up. That always gave them time to finish their games which would drag on into the night.

Nyota sighed and stood. This game was going nowhere, especially when she couldn't concentrate on it. Unmoving from his position, Spock's calculating brown eyes followed her movements.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Nyota looked down and across at him. "Yes. Sorry, I'm really having a hard time concentrating on this game tonight."

"Neither am I." He replied. Before she could ask why or what was wrong, Spock spoke again. "Come here."

The sound of his voice was deep, commanding and sexy. It was as if her feet moved on their own volition. Nyota stopped next to his chair and waited curiously. Spock pulled his chair away from the table and looked up at her.

"Stand in front of the table." He continued.

She did as she was told and without a word looked at him expectantly. He stood up, towering over her and looked down. He was so close that his body would brush and press against hers with his breathing. Spock lowered slightly, reaching down and picking her up. Nyota instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat her down upon the table, scattering chess pieces as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Nyota whispered.

"Helping.” He said and paused.  “Now lean back." He ordered.

Nyota leaned back upon the table making more chess pieces fall as she propped herself upon her elbows. She felt Spock's strong hands slide up her thighs and push up her skirt. Nyota licked her lips and closed her eyes when she felt him slip off her panties. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was like one of her fantasies coming true. Nyota opened her eyes when she heard the chair scoot closer on the floor. She watched Spock sit down, drawing her closer by gripping her thighs and lowering his head in between her legs.

She arched her back high off the table when she felt the first contact of his hot wet tongue against her skin. His flicks of the tongue were slow and tentative, tracing every sensitive inch he could reach. Nyota moaned in pleasure and reached out to run her fingers through his silky dark hair. Her fingers brushed against a pointed-ear and she fondled the tip like she did with the chess piece, tracing its outer shell and then back again. Spock hummed in appreciation against her wet heat and she moaned in reply. Each flick of his tongue against her clit, each dip in between her folds was sending her closer and closer to the edge. Spock held her squirming body into place as he licked her relentlessly.  Nyota's cries filled the empty room. She was so close, so very close.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" She cried out as her eyes started to roll.

When she came it was electrifying all over. She arched her back and head so high off the table that she nearly sat up as she cried out his name. Her hands gripped the sides of the table and she held on as her orgasm took over her body. She loved it. She loved every minute of it, especially because of who was doing it. Spock straightened and Nyota slowly lowered her legs. They dangled off the table limp and lifeless. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve and then pulled her skirt back to its original position. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Nyota sat up and slid off the table.

"Shall we start over tomorrow?" Spock asked as he watched her stand.

Nyota looked at him puzzled. "Why? We could just start the game over. It's still early." She said.

Spock took her hand in his. "Be that as it may," He guided her hand to his pants and pressed it against his straining erection. "It is now I who will not be able to concentrate."

Nyota looked down and cupped it in her hand giving it a light squeeze. She heard Spock's sharp intake of breath and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Then it's my turn to help you." She whispered.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed. Thank You


End file.
